


[Podfic] Chain Reaction

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Chamyl's summary:Prompt: clones.Y'all know where this is going.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> Happy Birthday Chamyl! Hope you enjoy the extra treat 💚

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Chain-Reaction-by-Chamyl-elfntl)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xarjaqg5jc79qs9/GO_Chain_Reaction.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
